With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet, as well as advances in the digital realm of consumer information, has come a reinvention of conventional entertainment and the emergence of new broadband services to enhance programming, recording, and viewing of multimedia, such as broadcast television programs. This evolution has also served as a catalyst to a growing reliance on digital interfaces, so much so, that media devices, such as set-top boxes (STB), have become ubiquitous for enabling media content accessibility. Even still, given the highly competitive nature of the telecommunications industry, service providers are relying now, more than ever, on robust network availability as a key differentiator in delivering data, voice, and video services. Further, as consumers grow more loyal, service providers seeking to maximize average revenue per subscriber are becoming more acutely dependent upon techniques to entice and incentivize increased adoption and consumption of available and emerging broadband services.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to facilitate network connectivity and consumption of broadband services.